clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Webmaster Rights?
I am quite befuddled. I just gave this some thought, and I realised something. The webmasters really have no powers! Here are the rights of the users: * IP Adresses: Seems that they have no rights on this wiki. * Users: Can Vote, Can Request for Admin, Edit, Create and Move Articles * Rollbacks: Can rollback spam and vandalism quickly and easily. * Sysops: Rollback, Protect, and delete articles, can block users.. * Beuracrats: Demote those with admin levels, Can promote users to higher Admin levels. * Webmaster: Basicly, the rights beurecrats have, 'cept since this is a Fanon Wiki, they use their imaginations for power. ---- I honestly do not like being webmaster, I pretty much despise the title. But, since this is a "democracy" , I had to take it. I reseign from my position, as I never wanted a fancy title and the same powers I already had. So, why do we have the term anyways? I know, everyone will say "It'd be chaos and anarchy without it". But before Robbsi, of the Club Penguin Wiki, the webmaster term didn't exist. If anyone has editing the CPW before Robbsi, was it chaos? No. The trouble started with the term, figure that. I have no desire to stir up a crisis like the old laws of the CPW. I just don't see why everyone thinks an imaginary power, which causes trouble and crisis, is so good? It doesnt really solve any problems, either. So, why exactly is the term here? Why is it in use? I don't think it should be. A direct democracy would probobly be best, in which the users are equal, and the tasks of adminship mean nothing government-wise. Not as they currently are, to abuse and rule over more of the Wiki. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 19:52, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Last I checked, Fanon was about making articles, not about democracy. In all seriousness though, I'd have to agree on the Webmaster basis you have. It's just a fancy title, no bonuses whatsoever. I don't really see why it is so hard to obtain the rank seeing what little power it rewards when you get Webmastership. Bugzy 20:07, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Triskelle, I despise the direct democracy battle, but the Webmaster does have a few rights that aren't set in stone here. On the CPW, the Webmaster has a HUGE power bonus, but here... not so much. You are correct in many ways with this calm and well-thought out question. ---- Here is all I know that the Title can do on this database. 1. It grants an automatic respect boost and makes the holder of the title an instant role model and friend to everyone, much like I feel about you (your my friend). 2. As Webmaster, despite lacking any true power bonus, you technically have a rather powerful sway in whatever side you choose. For example, in Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Court House/AgentGenius VS. the RV Clan, someone commented that "even the Webmaster laughed at the photos", and people sided more so with that afterwards. 3. If you ever wanted, you could Lay Down the Law with your title, though you're a neutral man of awesomeness and you don't do so. 4. The original Webmaster was Robbsi on the CPW, and before him was V-Rex, who was a de facto Webmaster (the title didn't exist at that time), since everyone respected him and obeyed his every command, much like we do for the modern Webmasters. I respect you greatly, for instance. 5. The title only goes to the absolute most worthy users like you. It's a huge honor to have the title. 6. The title is dynastic. Unless a coup (like Fluffy) occurs, no one can choose the next Webmaster but the Webmaster who steps down. 7. If a Webmaster abdicates, he or she can still edit as a beauracrat withequal respect. 8. The title can be turned down. I turned down Webmastership here, if I recall (long time ago), so you can easily give it up to someone such as Alex or a person of that nature. 9. Titles are cool. :) 10. You get a nifty coronation article (something that I hope to write for you someday). 11. You are respected by everyone and rarely challenged. 12. As Webmaster, you are a leader and a representative of greatness on the database. 13. You automatically get on the Wall of Fame! 14. You can create new features on a whim or even edit the COC if you dare to do so. Still, good point. It's nice to actually list what they can and can not do. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:36, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Furthermore, the argument that the CPW ran smoothly without webmasters is fallacious. Enter ''post hoc ergo propter hoc'' (Latin for "after this, therefore because of this"). Just because the CPW went fine while there were no webmasters doesn't nessecarily mean the absence of webmasters caused the smooth running!!! For one, the timeframe could have been short, and if the CPW was webmasterless for another two months, anarchy would have erupted. So don't assume that webmasters aren't needed. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template